


John’s Birthday

by SantaBaby



Series: Sherlock And John’s Special Holidays [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dinner At Angelo’s, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby
Summary: It’s John’s birthday and Sherlock has their day all planned out. Fluff and Smut. (Not in that order.)





	1. Good Morning

John awoke to the feel of Sherlock’s lips on his cheek. “Good morning Gorgeous,” Sherlock greeted. John rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Are you ready for your birthday?” Sherlock asked.

John’s eyes flew open and he sat up. “Birthday?”

Sherlock nodded. “Yeah. It is your 44th birthday after all,” Sherlock reminded him. 

John groaned. “44?” He repeated in disgust.

Sherlock kissed his temple and then his lips again. “Don’t worry, you’ll feel 29 by the end of the day,” Sherlock teased. 

Now, 44 wasn’t old. At least, Sherlock didn’t think so. He figured whenever you died was considered _old_. But, he went along with John. 

“Wake up, I’ll be back in a moment,” He told John.

John yawned and stretched. He scratched his bare stomach and rested against the headboard. He waited for Sherlock when his mind began running at the things Sherlock might come back with. Whatever he thought, black pants were definitely _not_ on the list.

John gaped at the sight of the slender man in front of him. Sherlock’s pale body was naked, except for the tight black pants that he wore. John’s mouth went dry and his eyes froze on Sherlock’s body.

“Happy birthday John,” Sherlock smirked.

”Sherlock... yes,” John moaned.

Sherlock crawled onto the bed and kissed John, softly at first but then passionately, pushing him up against the headboard. John moaned as Sherlock pressed hot kisses down his neck. He kissed John’s scar, making the sensitive nerves tingle.

Sherlock kissed John again and straddled him. He tugged at John’s trousers and John pulled them off. He was wearing no pants underneath and his erection stood up as his trousers were torn away. 

Sherlock smirked and kissed John’s ear. “Happy birthday John,” He whispered. 

John bit his lip. “Take me,” He begged. 

Sherlock kissed John and trailed a finger down John’s hard, slippery shaft. John moaned and closed his eyes. Sherlock’s bony finger slowly trailed up and down John’s shaft, making the small man squirm.

Sherlock knelt down and took John into his mouth. John’s eyes popped open and he moaned loudly. “ _Sherlock_! _God yes_.”

Sherlock bobbed his head up and down, sucking John’s erection. He could taste the slimy precum on John’s cock and sucked harder. He wanted John to cum, to make the handsome man have the best morning he could. He sucked again and moaned deeply, vibrating John’s cock. 

John moaned and grabbed a handful of Sherlock’s dark hair. He pulled, making Sherlock’s head jolt up. John moaned and bit his lip. He was close to coming and wanted to so desperately. He wanted to fill Sherlock’s mouth. He moaned Sherlock’s name and arched up as Sherlock licked the sensitive, red head of John’s erection. 

John came when Sherlock pulled his bollocks down. Sherlock sucked harder as he stretched John and he could feel the warmth of John’s orgasm fill his cock. He sucked and licked at the tip again. He sucked and tasted John’s orgasm.

John came and moaned as Sherlock swallowed. He rested his head on the headboard and panted. Sherlock laid down next to him and kissed John’s neck. The man’s breath was hot and the room consequently smelt like hot sex.“Happy birthday,” Sherlock smirked.

John exhaled and looked over at Sherlock. The man’s hair was wild and his pupils were dilated. He looked absolutely beautiful. 

Sherlock kissed John’s cheek and stood. “Get dressed,” He ordered and left.


	2. Breakfast and Murder

John slipped into his pants and trousers. He pulled on his jumper. He hurried down the hall, excited to see what else Sherlock had planned. 

He was astounded to see Sherlock standing in front of the stove. There were eggs and sausage lying on a plate in front of John’s seat. John took a bite and savored the greasy meat. It tasted delicious, almost as if a professional chef had made it. 

“You bastard,” He said to Sherlock, taking another bite. “You never told me you could cook.” 

Sherlock scoffed. “It’s a science John. Of course I excel at it,” He said.

“Of course,” John teased. Sherlock smiled and sat across from him. They ate, John complimenting Sherlock’s food every so often, and gulped down glasses of milk. 

When they’d each finished, Sherlock poured a cup of tea and handed it to John. John took it and blew on it. He took a cautious sip and watched as Sherlock sat across from him.

Sherlock folded his hands underneath his chin and admired John.

“What?” John asked, nervous he’d done something during their morning _activity_. 

“You’re happy,” Sherlock observed.

John pondered this over another sip of tea. “Yes, I suppose so. I mean, my boyfriend gave me a phenomenal blowjob _and_ he cooked me breakfast. What more could I ask for?” He said.

Sherlock smiled. “A pleasant murder?” 

John stared at him. “Really?” 

“Yes! It’s down at the pool. No stab or bullet wounds. Now come, come,” He said, grabbing John’s hand.

John was led down the stairs and into a cab. He buckled up and leaned into Sherlock. Sherlock kissed him and held his hand. 

They arrived promptly at the crime scene and found that Donovan was waiting for them. She spoke into her walkie- talkie. “Freak’s here.”

Sherlock felt John’s hand grip onto his. Sherlock bent down to kiss him. “Don’t worry. I have a few deductions,” He told John. John smirked and approached Lestrade and the body.

Lestrade was talking to Anderson. Sherlock scoffed as Anderson approached them. “Do _not_ mess up my crime scene,” He ordered.

Sherlock smirked. “Oh of course. I would _never_ do anything like that. Besides, why mess up your crime scene when I need all the evidence I can get?” He asked. 

Anderson’s jaw clenched and he pouted. “Don’t act so clever,” He spat.

Sherlock threw his hands up. “I’m not. I’m simply talking. Isn’t that what normal people do? Or do you not count as normal, considering your daily activities?” 

Anderson scowled. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sherlock shook his head. “No, of course I don’t. I don’t know that you has a prostitute over when you got the call that a women has been murdered,” He said cruelly. 

Anderson went pale. He went to protest but shut up. He glared at John. “You keep your freak boyfriend under control,” He warned before stalking off. 

Sherlock knelt down next to the body. “Name?” 

Lestrade replied, “Mrs. Melanie Christie. 30 years old.” 

Sherlock observed the body. Her bikini was new- she probably wanted to show some skin since she caught her husband staring at a few of the other women.

She had a tattoo of a name on her ankle. _David_ , it read. Husband.

Her ring was clean on the outside but dusty on the outside. She obviously wore it constantly. Apparently she was loyal to her husband. He was loyal to her too, Sherlock deduced. 

Lestrade offered a bit of information. “Lifeguard said she got out of the pool and collapsed,” He explained. 

Sherlock shot up. “Lifeguard?” 

Lestrade nodded. “Big chap. Goes by Leonard.”

Sherlock told Lestrade to fetch Leonard. He did and brought the man over to him. Leonard was tan and short. He looked bookish.

“So, Leonard, my colleague here has a few questions for you,” Sherlock said, nodding towards John. 

John stammered before clearing his throat. He shifted his weight to the other side and began his questions. “Did you personally know Mrs. Christie?” He asked.

Leonard shook his head. “Not personally,” He said. 

John nodded. “Did you know if Mrs. Christie was sick in any way?” 

Leonard shook his head. 

“Are there any women lifeguard who work here?” Sherlock asked. 

Leonard nodded. He ran off to get them. 

“He’s innocent,” Sherlock said without further explanation. 

A girl with red hair approached them. She was nervous and worried she would be arrested for something she didn’t do. She opened her mouth to say something when Sherlock shook his head. “No. Go away. Get someone else,” He ordered. The girl nodded and ran off. 

“Sherlock, what on Earth are you doing?” John demanded.

Sherlock looked at him. “It was a women. She put on cologne to make it seem like a man but she forgot one thing: her makeup,” Sherlock explained. 

John was about ask what the hell that mean when another girl swaggered up to them. She was thin and had long, brown hair. She answered all of the same questions as Leonard before her.

Sherlock sniffed her. She was wearing heavy amounts of perfume, as if she was trying to cover something up.

Sherlock stepped back. “Do take her away Lestrade. I doubt if you’d like a murderer to walk free,” Sherlock said. “Of course I deduced this by her makeup and perfume. She’s wearing red lipstick, the same found on Mrs. Christie’s wrist. And her perfume. Heavy. Too much. She’s wearing it to cover up the cologne. Now, please, do take her away,” Sherlock said. 

Lestrade arrested the woman and shoved her inside the cop car. She cried and begged him to let her free. He ignored her. 

“Brilliant,” John murmured.

Sherlock smirked and took his hand. He led him off the scene and to the street. “Want to get into some trouble?” He asked. 

John nodded. “Oh God yes.”


	3. John’s Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock takes John to their next destination and they have a bit of fun.

It was one. The sun was hidden behind clouds and it made the day look dreary. 

John looked out of the window at the gray sky. “Where are we going?” He asked. 

Sherlock simply chuckled.

“Where are we going?” John repeated. Sherlock was being extremely mysterious. 

Sherlock smirked. “It’s a surprise,” He said. 

John huffed and pouted in his seat. 

A moment later, Sherlock told the driver to stop. He got out and John followed him. They were in front of a club. John glanced over at Sherlock. “Sherlock? Why are we here?” He asked.

Sherlock smirked and walked inside. John followed him.

As they entered, men and women alike stared at them. John gripped onto Sherlock’s arm and followed him closely. Sherlock talked to the bartender for a moment before nodding and taking John’s hand. “This way,” He whispered. 

John walked up the stairs, still gripping onto Sherlock’s arm. It had been ages since he’ been in a club and he felt as if he’d been singled out by everyone there. “Sherlock? Where are we going?” He asked. 

Sherlock pulled him up the final stair. They were on the second level. There were closed doors lining the hall but Sherlock passed all of them. As John walked past them, he heard squeaking, thumping, and moaning. He hurried past them and up another flight of stairs. 

Sherlock opened a door and John saw the roof. The gray sky hung over them and a blanket laid on the roof floor.

Sherlock sat down on the blanket and pulled John close. John sat on his lap and Sherlock hugged him. “I love you,” He whispered, kissing behind John’s ear. 

John smiled and cuddled into Sherlock. Sherlock’s long arms held him and Sherlock kissed him again. “I love you,” Sherlock repeated.

”I love you too,” John said, kissing Sherlock. He pulled away and looked up at the sky. Sherlock looked up too.

“Do you think we’ll,” John gulped. “Be together next year?” He asked worriedly.

Sherlock looked at John. “I’ll be damned if we aren’t,” He said. 

John smiled and kissed him. Sherlock’s lips tasted so good. John swore he could taste Heaven every time Sherlock kissed him.

They kissed and John ran a hand through Sherlock’s curls. His hair was soft and it glided through his fingers. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and Sherlock pulled him down. They continued kissing as Sherlock rubbed John’s face. He loved feeling John’s skin underneath his fingers. 

John pulled away and smiled. Sherlock’s cheeks were pink and his pupils were once again dilated. He pulled at Sherlock’s coat collar and grinned. “Why’d you bring me up here?” He asked. 

Sherlock smiled. The door opened and in rolled a cart with different foods on it. Strawberries dipped in chocolate, chocolate bars, and a bit of wine.

John gasped. “Did you... Did you do this?” He asked.

Sherlock nodded. 

John smiled and kissed him. “God, I love you so much.” He moved to the cart and took a strawberry. He turned to Sherlock and knelt down. Sherlock opened his mouth and ate the strawberry. He never broke eye contact with John as he ate it.

John bit his lip and kissed Sherlock. He tasted like strawberry juice. John savored the taste and pulled away. Sherlock licked his lips and winked. “Good?” He asked.

John nodded and licked his lips. “Delicious.” 

Sherlock smirked. His eyes were light and they seemed to see right through John. 

“What now?” John asked, unsure whether or not this was going in end in a sexual matter. 

Sherlock shrugged. “Anything you want,” He said.

John looked at the cart. There was whipped cream, champagne, and a plate of biscuits. He took a chocolate bar and strolled over to Sherlock. He cracked a square off for him and took a bite of the rest.

Sherlock ignored the square and bit the piece John had. He smirked and bit off a square. 

John stared at Sherlock. He certainly was acting as if he wanted sex, but John didn’t know if it was just an act. He took another bite and watched as Sherlock smirked. “What?” He demanded. 

Sherlock kissed him. “You’re so handsome,” He murmured. 

John smiled. “What are you getting at?” He asked, pulling away.

Sherlock pulled John close. “We have to get your appetite up. We have reservations at 6. Now get eating,” He growled.

John bit his lip. Sherlock’s voice was deep and thunderous. It made John hot and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Sherlock smirked up at him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. He took the chocolate bar from John’s hand and broke a square off. He fed it to John, who ate it happily. Sherlock continued feeding John, kissing him in between squares. 

When John finished the chocolate bar, Sherlock grabbed a strawberry. He held it up to John’s lips. John took a bite and Sherlock kissed his lips, licking the juice dribbling down John’s chin.

John took another bite of strawberry as Sherlock poured them each a cup of champagne. He handed it to John and drank his. 

John took a sip and smiled as the bubbles popped on his tongue. “Where’d you get all of this?” He asked curiously. 

Sherlock shook his head. “I can’t reveal all of my secrets,” He said. 

John took another sip. He leaned into Sherlock and rested his head on his shoulder. “Thank you. For all of this,” John said, pointing to the cart. 

Sherlock smiled. He kissed John’s hair. “Anything for you Dear.”

John looked at his watch. Three hours has passed since the murder. “It’s four. Don’t we have somewhere to be?” He asked. 

Sherlock shook his head. “We have two hours,” He explained. “Want do you want to do?” He asked.

John thought. He took another strawberry and pressed it to his lips. A bit of juice dropped down his lip. John pressed the strawberry to Sherlock’s lips, who gladly accepted it.

Sherlock took a small bite, chewing slowly. He swallowed it and stared at John. His tongue flicked it out and kicked his lower lip. 

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck and pulled him close. They came together at the lips. John could taste the passion in Sherlock’s kiss. He nibbled on Sherlock’s lip and pulled gently. 

Sherlock laid down on the blanket and slipped his hands underneath John’s jumper. John shivered under his cold touch. Sherlock let his hot breath warm up John’s skin. He went to pull John’s jumper up when he stopped. “Do you want to do this?” He asked. John nodded. Sherlock pulled his jumper over his head when the door burst open.


	4. Dinner At Angelo’s

John looked over at the door. A young employee was standing at the door.

“Oh, um, I’m sorry. It’s just... your cab’s here,” He explained.

Shelock nodded. “Yes. Thank you,” He said.

The man left and Sherlock stood up. He helped John up and kissed his forehead. “Ready for dinner?” He asked. 

John nodded. He followed Sherlock back down the stairs and he hurried through the hall. They rushed down the last staircase and out to the street. Sherlock held John’s door open and John thanked him. 

Sherlock took John’s hand. He rubbed his thumb over John’s knuckles and smiled. He eased into the seat ad closed his eyes.

John gazed out of the window. He could see the restaurant and alerted Sherlock. Sherlock told the driver to stop and the men climbed out. Sherlock paid the driver and took John’s hand again. He led John inside the restaurant and to a table. A candle sat in the center of the table and Sherlock sat across from John. 

John admired the romantic table. For someone who didn’t care about other people, Sherlock did know how to be romantic. “Thank you,” He said.

Sherlock looked up at him. “You’re welcome,” He said. 

John smiled and looked up at Angelo. “Ah, Sherlock! John! Your birthday, I hear,” Angelo said, winking at John. 

“Oh yes. Thank you,” He said. 

Angelo handed the two men a pair of menus. “You two think of what you would like to order. I’ll be right back,” Angelo explained.

Sherlock looked up at John. He was smiling, which made Sherlock smile too. In his opinion, John’s smile should be considered a national treasure. It’s small and makes his eyes light up. 

John glanced up at the other man. “Sherlock,” He said. 

“Yes?” 

“Are you observing me again? Because, just so you know, I am _very_ happy,” John told Sherlock. 

Sherlock nodded. “Good. Now, pick something,” He said, pointing at the menu in John’s hand. 

When Angelo came back around, the two men ordered and he hurried to the kitchen. Angelo came back with two steaming plates of dinner. “Bon appetite,” He said. 

John quickly ate his dinner. Sherlock picked at his. He wasn’t much of an eater. John worried about him. Sherlock did eat breakfast with John every morning. He ate dinner sometimes. He was usually to busy on a case. Lunch was rare. If Sherlock ate with John, John would make the same joke about it being a blue moon. 

Angelo came back to their table just as John finished. “So, what did you two do today?” He asked. 

Sherlock replied, “We solved a particularly strange murder, as well as indulged on chocolate and wine.” 

Angelo nodded. “Well, I do hope you two had fun. After all, birthdays are days that are supposed to be filled with pleasure and happiness,” He said. “I’ll leave you two be. I have more customers waiting,” Angelo said before rushing off. 

“Dessert?” Sherlock asked. 

John shook his head. “No, no. I’m fine.”

Shelrock nodded. He paid, against John’s arguments, and led John out of the restaurant. “Back to 221 B?” He asked. 

John nodded. He didn’t know what else Sherlock had planned, and figured it would be best just to agree with him.


	5. The End

John felt Sherlock’s fingers lock with his. John glanced over at Sherlock and saw he was staring down at John’s trousers. John leaned over and pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s temple. “Thank you,” He said. 

Sherlock smiled. “You’re welcome.”

John smiled as Sherlock kissed him. Sherlock pulled John close and pressed kisses all over his face. On his lips, on his cheeks, on his forehead, and his chin. He kissed John’s neck and pulled John’s collar down, exposing his collarbones. Sherlock kissed them and let his tongue run over them. 

John brought Sherlock's face back up to his and kissed him. Sherlock’s tongue seemed eager to get in John’s mouth but he denied him. Sherlock attempted again but John kept his mouth closed so as to prevent his tongue from entering.

Eventually, Sherlock gave up and pulled away. “May I?” He asked. Sherlock knew that John sometimes let him do certain things if he asked and hoped that was the case this time. 

John teased Sherlock by pondering this question. “You have to be patient,” He said finally. 

Sherlock groaned. “Why?”

John smirked and tapped Sherlock’s nose. “Good things come to those who wait,” He said. 

When the cab stopped in front of their flat, Sherlock helped John out and paid the cabbie. “Sherlock, you don’t have to- My treat,” Sherlock said. John nodded and opened the door.

Mrs. Hudson was bounding the stairs. She stopped when she saw John and Sherlock. “Oh! Well, sorry. I didn’t mean to surprise you two. I was just, um, dusting,” She lied. “Anyways, have a goodnight,” She said. She gave Sherlock a quick peck on the cheek and smiled over at John. She hurried away and John cautiously walked upstairs. 

There was a card on his chair, along with a new tie. _Happy Birthday John! XOXO, Mrs. Hudson_ , the card read. John smiled and saved the card. He admired his tie until he felt Sherlock’s hands wrap around his waist. 

“Do you want your present?” Sherlock growled into John’s ear. 

John nodded. He felt Sherlock’s lips press hot kisses down his neck. John was dragged from the lounge to Sherlock’s room. He was shoved onto the bed and ordered to stay there. John wondered what Sherlock would come back with this time. A riding crop? A new toy that he’d bought from the store a few blocks away? John could barely contain his excitement as his doorknob twisted open.

John’s cock immediately went erect as he saw Sherlock.

Sherlock stood in the doorway, wearing his coat and holding a bottle of lube in his hand. Sherlock’s coat was open, exposing his large hard-on. He smirked and tossed the lube to John. He caught it and dropped it onto the blanket next to him. Sherlock winked and spread his arms out. “Well, do you like your present?” He asked, eyebrow arched. 

John smirked. “I love it,” He said. 

Sherlock chuckled deeply and crawled over to John. John pulled him down and they kissed passionately. They rolled over while kissing and John pulled away. “Tell me this, Mr. Holmes,” John said, licking the shell of Sherlock’s ear. “Who’s dominant in my birthday fantasy?”

Sherlock sighed- nearly moaned- and looked up at John. The older man was practically glowing in his sexy demeanor. “Whoever you want,” Sherlock told him. 

John smirked and straddled Sherlock. His strong hands pinned Sherlock to the bed. He bent down and licked Sherlock’s collarbones. John’s hands trailed down Sherlock’s body, pulling his coat off as they went.

Sherlock laid beneath John, naked and shaking with anticipation. He unzipped John’s trousers and pulled them down to his knees. John kicked them off and ripped off his jumper. His pants concealed his bulging erection. Sherlock moaned at the sight of John’s bulge.

John was not subtle about his erection at all. He made sure to grind it against Sherlock. He bit Sherlock’s neck as he ground against him.

Sherlock moaned and his eyes fluttered. He loved the feeling of John grinding on him. He felt so aroused and excited for John’s cock. It didn’t help that John knew how much Sherlock wanted him. 

John thrusted and Sherlock cried out. John smirked. “Did you like that?” He asked. John loved taunting Sherlock. It was one of his favorite things to do in bed, besides bite him and feel his insides. And now that Sherlock was allowing him to do whatever he wanted to, he was going to have the best night of sex in his life. 

Sherlock moaned. “Yes,” He said. 

John thrusted. Sherlock’s moans urged him on and he thrusted again. Eventually, he peeled his pants off and tossed them over his shoulder. His erection, surrounded by dark hair, stood and collided with Sherlock’s. 

Sherlock moaned and his whole body convulsed into a series of aroused shudders.

John stroked Sherlock’s face to help him calm down. “Shh, shh. It’s okay. Well start soon,” He said. 

Sherlock moaned through tight lips and he reached down to touch his cock. John thrusted and Sherlock’s hand flew up as he moaned. “ _Jesus Christ, John_!” 

John grabbed the lube and squirted some of it into his hand. He rubbed his hands all along his erection, eyes fluttering at the touch. Once his cock was fully slick with lube, he slowly eased himself into Sherlock. 

Sherlock heaved and held John’s neck. He needed something to hold onto, or else his hands would fly up in the air. The feeling of John’s cock inside him made his heart race and his blood speed through his veins. 

John made sure not to hurt Sherlock, he _did_ want to have sex with him another day after all. He entered the younger man slowly, making sure to give him a kiss every few seconds. When he was fully inside, he thrusted.

Sherlock shouted and trembled with pleasure. Jone’s throbbing cock filled him and the feel of it pounding into him mad win moan. 

John thrusted, harder than the last time. He licked Sherlock’s neck. He swore he could taste the pleasure in Sherlock’s sweat. He nibbles on Sherlock’s ear. “So you like this? The feel of me isnide you?” He growled.

Sherlock nodded. “ _Yes, yes, I do. Very much,_ ” He moaned.

John thrusted again and curled his hand around Sherlock’s cock. He squeezed lightly, before using all of his strength to pump. He ran his hand over the head of Sherlock’s penis, and pumped again. 

Sherlock moaned and arched up into John. The feel of John’s cock inside him and John’s hand pumping his cock was too much for the man. He clawed at John’s back and bit his skin to keep himself from screaming in pleasure. “ _John, John, Jesus. I’m so- I’m so close_ ,” He moaned. 

John moaned at the feel of Sherlock’s lips on his skin. He loved feeling Sherlock’s hot lips on him. The feeling was bloody brilliant. It made John’s blood coarse trough his veins at an impossible rate. 

Sherlock moaned and felt his orgasm build in his stomach. He dint want to come, not without knowing John was having a good time too. He decided to ensure John was being pleasured, by doing the one thing he was sure he loved. 

Sherlock rams his hands down John’s back, down to his arse. He felt around the tight, red ring of muscle, just beside his cock. He grazed it and felt John’s body shake. “ _Good Lord_ ,” John moaned. Sherlock smirked and ran his finger over the ring of muscle again.

John moaned. He knew he was close to orgasm and decided to warn Sherlock. “ _I’m- I’m- Jesus, Sherlock. I’m close_.”

Sherlock sneakily lubed up his finger and pressed it into the tight muscle. John’s body was not ready for that sensation. John shouted and came. The condom caught his semen and he moaned loudly. 

Sherlock came at precisely the same time. His semen covered John’s hand and wrist. He moaned and felt John pull out. The man collapsed onto the bed next to him. He smiled over at John.

John smiled over at Sherlock. “Thank you. For the perfect day,” He said. 

Sherlock shrugged. “Was it fun?” 

John nodded. “Very.”

Sherlock curled up next to John. John wrapped his arms around the man. “Happy birthday, John,” Sherlock whispered. He fell asleep, very happy and exhausted.


End file.
